


New Additions

by MountEmmet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountEmmet/pseuds/MountEmmet
Summary: Entrapta surprises Perfuma with some new friends they're not exactly allowed to have on campus, and there's subtle pining and affection
Relationships: Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Uni!AU where Perfuma and Entrapta are roommates, if the tags didn't make it clear lmao

It had been a long day. Two “pop quizzes”, a twenty-minute presentation, and tons of other fun class activities.

Perfuma sighs, relieved that her afternoon classes were over. She adjusts her computer bag slightly, and realizes that she feels more exhausted than usual. Mentally she notes that she can credit her roommate with that. Perfuma mumbles, “We’ll have to talk about that later. After some meditation and a nap.” to herself, after a brief yawn. Recently Entrapta--an overly energetic engineering and biotechnology prodigy--had picked up  _ several _ new builds. All equally time-consuming, and all equally… Noisy. Not that Perfuma was complaining, of course. She found Entrapta’s passion and love for her interests endearing. Adorable, even.

Although… The constant all-nighters and small, scattered meals were incredibly concerning.  _ Ah, I should have picked some food up for her… Maybe we still have some cookable food in the mini fridge…? Oh, well. I’ll get her to eat something, somehow. She seemed to like those small pretzel dogs that Mermista gave me. Maybe I’ll get more of those… _

Perfuma continued to brainstorm ways to feed Entrapta on her journey down the corridor, and nearly screamed when she felt someone jump on her and hug around her shoulders quite roughly.

“Greetings, roommate!”

Fortunately, it wasn’t some creep grabbing her; just her exuberant and unusually touchy-feely roommate. The blonde woman lets out the scream she felt built up in her chest in the form of a controlled sigh.

Perfuma lifts her bagless arm, reaching behind herself and giving Entrapta a gentle pat on her head. “Hello, Entrapta.” Her returned greeting is warm, which makes Entrapta’s pulse speed up slightly.  _ I will reflect upon those feelings later, _ Entrapta thinks to herself hurriedly.  _ There are more important things to address presently! _

“You’re very… Physical today,” Perfuma muses. “Have a good day? How are your projects going?”

“Oh, ah, yes yes. Builds are going according to plans, however I  _ did _ rather haphazardly run into some issues with the central processing complex I was reworking and replacing in the mainframe that Bow asked me to reconstruct, the rerouting was quite--” Entrapta cuts herself off. “I… almost went on another tangent. Apologies.”

The apology is met with an affectionate giggle. “No worries,  _ mi cielito _ . You know I enjoy listening, even if I have no idea what you’re saying.” The purple-haired girl feels her face flush with heat, and she slides off of her friend’s back. “‘Mi cielito’, huh? T-that is definitely. A new nickname. I assume it implies something relating to ‘heaven’, given the similarity of sound to the word ‘cielo’?” Perfuma turns to face her and nods, making Entrapta’s pulse skyrocket with a radiant smile. “Oh,  _ qué encantador _ ! You’re starting to get more familiar with spanish!”

“I--Of course I am. I… I… Well, you speak it and…” Entrapta trails off, feeling as if her heart has started residing very inconveniently in her throat. Thankfully, Perfuma breaks the brief silence between them.

“What’s your comfort level today?” Entrapta lets out a singular, soft laugh and extends her hand sheepishly. Perfuma gently takes the offered hand, and reassuringly gives a small squeeze. “It means a lot. I know it doesn’t come easy to you,  _ cariño _ .”

Entrapta responds with a nod and embarrassedly looks down to her boots. The shorter of the two timidly returns the small squeeze, then suddenly looks up at the other.

“Ah, oh my gosh! I almost completely forgot, I have something I want to tell you and show to you!”

Entrapta suddenly jumps onto Perfuma’s back again, hanging onto her piggy-back style. Just as Perfuma is about to ask what Entrapta is up to, her eyes are suddenly covered.

“It’s a good thing we did those trust exercises! Because you are  _ definitely _ going into this blind!” The two girls share a grin and a laugh. “Literally! Anyway, I am your eyes now, so you have  _ nothing _ to worry about, sweetest.”

“Okay. I trust you, Entrapta. Remember to duck when we get close to doorways this time, though. I don’t want to accidentally give you another concussion.” Entrapta laughs again, and Perfuma feels Entrapta rest her chin on the top of her head.

“Everyone completely overreacted to that situation, by the way. The hospital visit was completely unnecessary. Emily could have helped me just fine.”

“Yeah, well… Emily’s not fully built yet, and you were bleeding. A  _ lot _ . Anyway,” Perfuma bobs up and down, playfully moving Entrapta with her. “What’s this thing you wanna show me?”

“You’ll see soon enough!”

Entrapta begins to direct her currently blind, yet elegantly-stumbling friend down the rest of the hall to their shared dorm. Perfuma can feel the shorter girl basically bouncing in excitement, making her smile. “Okay, okay, okay!” The taller girl can feel Entrapta excitedly bouncing on her back.  _ I’ll be feeling that during yoga, but it’s nice to see--er… Feel, I guess--her being so excited. Maybe I can skip my nighttime medi-- _ Perfuma’s thoughts are immediately cut off by her roommate’s enthusiastically rushed words. “Are you READY for this, Perfuma?! Because I'm ready for this!  _ So ready _ for it!"

Perfuma giggles lovingly, placing her hands on Entrapta's. "Yeah, I'm super excited! You've been hyping me up for this surprise,  _ mi pequeña polilla _ .”

The two enter the room after Entrapta struggles to open the door. Before Perfuma’s passenger removes her hands, she politely requests, "Keep your eyes closed momentarily, please!" Perfuma nods with a smile as Entrapta slides off of her, and she takes a moment to rub the shoulder that the strap of her bag is resting on. Keeping her eyes shut as instructed, she hears Entrapta's quick and heavy footsteps fade away. When Entrapta returns, she’s laughing giddily. "Okay, okay! It is time, plant woman! Open your eyes, open them quickly!”

Perfuma, upon opening her eyes, is met by the sight of her beloved holding 4 rats, giggling and smiling like the world's biggest nerd. Her face flushes as Entrapta’s face did earlier, and her heart speeds up. She quickly finds herself laughing along with her as she takes a few steps closer.

“Aw, Entrapta, they're adorable! We'll have to find a place to keep-”

Entrapta suddenly cuts her off, stopping her own laughter as well. Suddenly, she deadpans while seeming to look right through Perfuma.

“I know that this is rather sudden but uh-I may have already perhaps have adopted them.” Perfuma chuckles as she gently strokes one of the rats with the pad of her index finger.

“I figured as much, silly.”

“You are not… Mad at me? I know that adopting the rats was incredibly irresponsible and impulsive, but I figured that since I am good with my finances I can easily fit them into my weekly and monthly plans--And I thought of names! If you don't like them I can give them to Bo--Mm!" Perfuma cuts her off with a small kiss, then beams back at her. "Entrapta, of  _ course _ I’m not mad. I’m very happy, and I love them so much already! They can totally stay!” Entrapta looks up at her, still stunned by the sudden peck on the lips.

“We're just going to need to find a place to keep them here, okay? How about I make some tea and you tell me about them?”

Entrapta brightly smiles once more, managing to snap herself out of her daze. She sets the rats in a nearby box on the floor then hugs Perfuma suddenly, giving the other girl two small taps on her lower back to signal that she’s okay with the hug being returned. She nods happily against her roommate’s abdomen, practically nuzzling into her.

“Sure thing! I have a few ideas already!”

“Perfect,” the word is softly hummed as Perfuma delicately rubs Entrapta’s back. “I’m excited to hear everything!”

A comfortable silence settles between the two. However, it doesn’t last long, as Perfuma once again finds her face heating up and her heart threatening to pound out of her chest.

“Hey, Perfuma?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… Do that kissing thing again sometime?”

“O-of course, Entrapta. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> I originally wrote this sometime in 2019, can't exactly remember when smh. Anyway, originally the word count came out to a staggeringly low 294, one of my briefest fics up-to-date. However, I got a new laptop today and found a sudden spark to try revamping this, so I did! Now there's a bit over 1,300 words of gay fluff for y'alls consumption.  
> Hope this version was more enjoyable to read!  
> ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SPANISH, I'M NOT FLUENT BUT I TRIED MY BEST
> 
> Might write another short chapter or two, but I'm honestly not even sure what it/they would be about oop


End file.
